la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Read your Story/Prueba 1
Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¡Hola! ¡bienvenidos a la primera prueba del concurso! 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Bueno, empecemos con esto...Primero los que se apuntaron en comedia. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Los que se apuntaron en Comedia tendrán que hacer una historia en la que los protagonistas se pierdan por una jungla y tengan que sobrevivir 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Los de la categoría Romance tendrán que hacer una historia de amor no correspondido. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Los de Terror tendrán que hacer una historia basada en una noche de hallowen :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png De Gore tendrá que ser de un personaje que mate a los ricos y se aprobeche de los pobres. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png En Drama tendrán que hacer una historia en la que debe a ver un suicidio por un motivo X. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png En Misterio tendrán que hacer una historia que trata sobre descubrir de dónde viene unos extraños sonidos que están aterrotizando a la población. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Las historias deberán tener 30 o 40 conversaciones, espero que la pasen bien creando las historias, sobre todo los que se apuntaron a varias categorías. Archivo:Yao_ming.png Pruebas aquí. Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Yoli: * Comedia: Janguru de no bōken * Romance: 'Tamiko Ai * '''Terror: 'Yashiki to harou~īn no yoru * '''Gore: Zhalia vu~anpaia * Drama: Sadisutikku tegami * Misterio: ??? Archivo:Cara_de_Flygon.png Ryu: *'Comedia:' Jeong-geul eseo gil-eul ilh-eossda Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Shana: *Pon aquí tu/tus historia/as Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Taylor: *Pon aquí tu/tus historia/as Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Aiira: *Drama: La pesadilla de Soraru~ *Romance: Myūtanto no ai *Gore: Kizoku wa, banā o taberu~ Archivo:Cara_de_Jellicent_Macho.png Jack: *'Comedia:' Reality on the Island *'Romance:' Bā no ushironi ai *'Gore:' The Defender: Dark Souls *'Drama:' Ijime no kiken-sei *'Misterio:' La Flauta Roja Archivo:Cara_de_Lotad.png Lotto: *Pon aquí tu/tus historia/as Archivo:Cara_de_Lunatone.png Luna: *Pon aquí tu/tus historia/as Valoraciones Yoli Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Comedia: Me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo la parte del trolleo de Kia xD, tendré en cuenta eso de no comer las bayas rojas con puntos amarillos(?) Nota: 9 Romance: Me gustó mucho (odio a Yuki(?)) y me dio pena la pobre Tamiko =/ Nota: 10 Terror: Me ha encantado o_o, ya no volveré a imaginarme a gengar de la misma forma xD, ha estado muy bien, lástima por el fallo en algunas palabras =/ Nota: 9 Gore: Me gustó bastante aunque te "comiste" una palabra xD, para mi opinión no vi mucho gore (a lo mejor es que yo exijo demasiado...) Nota: 9,5 Drama: ¡ME ENCANTÓ!, aunque fue muy corto, sinceramente me encantó. Nota: 10 Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Comedia: Pues me ha encantado xDDD, me ha hecho reir bastante, te has montado bien la supervivencia cómica y el estar perdidos en una isla con una jungla xD, bueno, no se mucho más que decir, está muy bien. Nota: 9 Terror: OMG, me ha puesto los pelos de punta, sin duda escalofriante, bien expresado, y el tamaño no está nada mal, parece que fuese ha acabar bien, pero luego cambia todo, es genial, la única pega que tengo, es que algunas palabras te has equivocado, pero me encanta. Nota: 9,5 Drama: Bueno, no está nada mal, el contenido es bueno, aunque lo veo bastante cortito, pero la historia es muy emotiva y triste, quizás podias haber puesto un poco más, pero es muy bueno. Nota: 8 Romance: Dios, tu historia es preciosa ;w; se me saltaron las lágrimas al leerla, es genial, tienes algunos fallitos en una o dos palabras, pero por lo demás es hermosa, no tengo palabras. Nota: 10 Gore: Ha estado bien, veo algunos fallos en alguna que otra palabra, pero no es gran cosa, la historia es original, y me gusta como acaba, espero ver más cosas como esta de tu parte. Nota: 9 Ryu Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: No se ni qué decir.... A diferencia de fran a mi no me hizo gracia nada, no se entendía casi nada y tampoco comprendía qué sentido tenía la historia, lo siento pero por mi parte no pasas. Nota: 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Bueno, por mi parte me parece una burla hacia el concurso o no se lo que es eso, no me ha hecho reir... lo único que me ha hecho soltar una risa ha sido lo de fornicar, pero lo veo algo grosero.. en fin, le ortografía es ilegible, y encima no veo mucha jungla y supervivencia como se pedía en la prueba, lo siento, pero para mi gusto, esta prueba está suspensa. Nota: 4 Shana Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Taylor Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Aiira Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Drama: Me dio bastante pena, aunque me dejaste con varias preguntas en la cabeza (y te odio por eso (?)) Nota: 8 Romance: Como dijo Fran, muy original la idea de la mutación, aunque respecto al final... No se, noto que falta algo. Nota: 9,5 Gore: Me encantó, aunque ahora siento curiosidad por saber qué fue del Fennekin, pero bueh... Nota: 10 Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Drama: Ohh, es bastante triste ;w; me ha gustado mucho la forma de expresarlo todo, eso si, algo corto xD, no hubiese estado mal un poco más de contenido, pero la verdad, te expresas de maravilla. Nota: 8,5 Romance: Muy bonita historia, el final me ha dado pena, bueno, te ha quedado bien, buenas expresiones, y muy original la idea de ser una mutación, sin embargo, tienes alguna palabrillas que no pusiste bien por ahí. Nota: 9 Gore: Te quedó bastante bien, enhorabuena, al igual que Espe, me quedé con curiosidad de saber algo de Fennekin xD. Nota: 10 Jack Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Lotto Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Luna Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Categoría:Pruebas